Love Me That's All I Ever Wanted
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Redo of my old Story Please Don't Hate Me. Major Changes. Old Story was gave away. Beta needed badly. Naruto only ever wanted Love will he finally have it. Naruto/Tsunade/? More i don't know yet. Lemon's Will be in this story so kids stay way.
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto or any other anime that might be mentioned in this story. Sasuke's has a new mom and dad (adopted family). Major Bashing on said teme also. This is a redo of Please Don't Hate Me, which i have given away. This story will have major changes from the first story. I am trying to make Naruto into the cool dude he truly could be, but not a god so please help me if ya have any info on the naruto world. I haven't seen much but a few of the movies and a few of the tv show episodes. Never read the manga sorry.

Yes this is a Naruto/Harem. I have new really idea who i want it beside two people Tsunade and Kiba's mom Tsume. I might put one more person in there or more i am not sue. Also if i can have a beta some please offer because i suck at writing majorly.

Now I haven't seen every episode of Naruto, like i said before, but I have seen enough off it to know whom I hate and whom I love and etc. Also I don't really remember Naruto's age but in this fic he is going to start out 16. So if you don't like it you should leave now.

"Naruto"-Normal speaking

_'__Naruto'_-Normal thought

**"Naruto"-demon speaking**

**_'__Naruto' _-demon thought**

**Love Me, That's All I Ever Wanted  
**

**By WDG**

* * *

A small boy stood in an open field to the untrained eye it appeared the boy was playing around, but to the trained eye of a ninja the boy was doing chakra control training.

_'Ero-sensei said that I need to get better control and if I can prove it to him when he comes back he will teach me some new Ninjutsu techniques, but I rather have someone to teach me something new now.' _Were Naruto's thoughts as he did the leaf balancing exercise.

"Ah there you are Naruto I have been looking all over the place for you, so that I…." Kakashi was cut off before he could continue by Naruto "You were looking for me to teach me some new Ninjutsu Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a smile "NO, Naruto I do not have time to train someone who can not handle the basics I have to teach Sasuke so that he can grow stronger. He has a goal he must achieve and he needs to be strong to get their. Go find someone more to your level." Kakashi replied in a very harsh tone.

"Why is that he is so damn special he did not do anything special? I saved the village from Gara, I defeated a Hyuuga prodigy, and I took on Orochimaru and Kabuto to save Tsunade." Naruto paused for a second to look at Kakashi who seemed not to care.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei that you focus your attention on him? Is it because you are like the villagers and see me as a demon? I thought you were different that whole speech about abandoning the mission you are trash, but abandon a comrade you are lower than trash. Well in my book Kakashi you are lower than trash. See Ya." With that Naruto turned and started jumping from tree to tree.

He wanted to be alone he could feel the tears coming and he could not hold back if he stayed to long the in village. "I need to go to my spot in the forest at least there I may feel better." Naruto thought He was leaping from rooftop to rooftop and he landed near the Hokage Tower, and stopped to wipe his tears before continuing on.

* * *

_'Damn this paperwork it is always the same day after day these dam villagers complaining about this and that and that damn council giving me headaches.'_ Tsunade thought as she was reaching for her secret stash of sake she saw an orange and blond blur. He landed on the building outside her window and she could see he was crying and as she was about to call to him he was gone.

_'I better check on him he has been bottling to much up for too long.'_ She thought to herself "Shizune hold all my appointments and start on some of the paperwork I need t go check on Naruto." She said in her Hokage voice. "Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied.

* * *

Naruto reached his spot in the woods. This was a place Sandaime had brought him and would tell him stories of the Hokage's. He sat in the same pot he always does and began to cry.

_'Why does it all happen to me? I have tried to prove to them that I am not the demon I have laid my life on the line for this village and still they hate me. I thought at least my teammates and Kakashi at east knew the difference, but Sakura was saying how Gara was nothing but a damn demon and needed to be killed and then today Kakashi just telling me I was nothing. I guess the villagers are right I would be better off I mean Jiraiya never really trains me he gives me hints, But nothing more and Tsunade never has the time to spend with me since she was put in office. Maybe I am not worth the space that I take up.'_ With those thoughts Naruto withdrew a kunai from his bag and set out to stab his heart. Naruto knew anything but a fatal wound the damn fox would heal and a kunai to the heart would be the best way.

Tsunade arrived just as he had withdrawn the kunai and seeing him about to commit suicide was a blow to even her._' Have I let things get this far I know he stopped trying to get into see me and I thought he understood all the paperwork, but wait Sensei always made time for him. Does he think that I do not want him around? God no this is all my fault not telling him how I felt.'_ Tsunade thought as she raced forward. Naruto closed his eyes and pushed his arms out ready to plunge in but his hands were caught by something strong yet soft.

As he opened his eyes he saw Tsunade kneeling next to him crying." Why Naruto, why would you do this to me? I could not stand it if you were not in my life." Tsunade said in a tone of anger and sadness.

"What does it matter? No one cares for me Jiraiya leaves me, you don't want to see me anymore, and Kakashi calls me worthless this morning and tells me to go see someone else to be trained. This damn village is better off without me." Naruto said in a sad tone "You idiot…you stupid little ball of energy you can't leave me your all I have." Tsunade now crying at how Naruto thought of himself when it came to this village.

"You have everything. You are the Hokage loved by everyone." Naruto said "Naruto I only need one person to love me and that is you, I was afraid because of the age difference that you would not even look at me but now I promise Naruto I will show you the love you deserve." Tsunade those words and pulled Naruto in to a hug and kissed his cheeks all over and final a kiss on the lips.

_'She loves me? She said she loves me, is that why she was reluctant to see me did it hurt too much to see me when she could not tell me? I have someone who loves me now.' _Naruto's thoughts raced through his head. He was emotionally exhausted and he passed out. Tsunade just looked down and smiled at her love the little ball of sunshine that made her world. _'No more worries Naruto I am not going to let anyone hurt you anymore.'_ Tsunade thought as she carried him home. "I Better get him home, also i have two men that i need to talk to, and a few other people no one is going make him feel like this anymore...or i will personally kick their asses".

She got to Naruto's apartment and was approaching a new level of pissed off at the way he was made to live. He had keep the apartment relatively clean except for a few empty ramen containers but the general appearance of the apartment was that no one every did maintenance. She walked him over and tucked in to bed and kissed his lips and he smiled. She walked back to the living room and found his desk and a wrote a note on the paper she found and tacked in to the refrigerator. She went to take care of some issues that had been overlooked.

* * *

When Tsunade reached the Hokage's office she was fairly pissed the members of the council were waiting on her and were not happy about the meeting being pushed back.

"Lady Tsunade this is not befitting a Hokage to waste out precious time." Koharu said "Yes we need to speak of a matter of much importance. We need you to order Jiraiya to stop training the demon brat and train Sasuke to make him stronger so he may take your place when you step down." Homura stated. Tsunade blew her top.

"You dumb old fuckers do not choose the Hokage I do you only select the candidates for that and I would never choose that arrogant ass Uchiha. Have you ever wondered why an Uchiha never became Hokage in the first place they could care less about this village they are only out for themselves." Tsunade shouted at them.

"You are out of order Tsunade" Homaru spoke

"Get the fuck out of my office before I create a new exit using your body."

Tsunade had it she was tired of the council and it was now time to play her trump card. She summoned a Falcon to carry a message to the fire lord.

_Dear Fire Lord,_

_I have found evidence that the child believed to have died the day of the Kyuubi attack that was the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze is still alive. He now goes by the name Naruto Uzamaki, the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have done the blood work and the match comes to Minato almost perfectly and the only other match close to it is Kushina. I believe that given the type of man Minato was he would not ask another to put the burden on their child when he could not do it himself. I want to announce that Minato's heir has been found but the majority of the council due to the civilian's outnumbering the shinobi at the moment. I wish for you to authorize me to disband the council and replace it with an shinobi council for shinobi affairs and civilian on for civilian affairs. With all of the major clans having a seat in the council including Naruto seeing as how he is the only one left from his clan that mean there will be 13 sets. The Civilian will only have ten thought 5 men and 5 women all selected very carefully so nobody will have grudges against are young Namikaze.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Gondaime Hokage,_

_Tsunade_

Tsunade quickly sent the falcon away hoping that the Fire Lord would respond quickly. _'Ok first problem is hopefully being taken care of now to take care of the second ' _Tsunade said to herself.

"Shizune"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

"Call the Shinobi Council members that are loyal to me and tell them I want them and their spouses here in an hour."

"As you wish Tsunade-sama"

As Shizune leaves the room to do as she was told Tsunade can not help but smile _'Phase 2 is in play now to go to Phase 3.'_

Tsunade walks over and does a blood summoning and in a few minutes a poof of white smoke an ANBU with a dog mask stood before her. "You wish to see me Lady Tsunade" said the masked ANBU "Yes I have a mission for you Inu-san "

"I am at your disposal Lady Tsunade"

"Your mission is go find me some civilians that have no ill will towards a certain blonde, 5 women and 5 men i want you to watch them closely then report back to me in a week with names and what you have seen."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

* * *

Across town in a run down apartment Naruto was waking up and he was trying to remember what happened. _'Ok I was in the woods crying I decided to end it all and then the warmth the gentleness and the softness. That's right Tsunade stopped me and told me she loved me. Wait I may have dreamed the last part it was too good to be true. Oh well at least she cares for me in some way for me that is something. '_ Naruto thought as he made his way to get some food. _'What is this on my fridge door'_. Naruto takes the note that Tsunade left for him to read it.

_Dear Naru-kun, I wished I could stay with you and snuggle up to you all day so you know you are loved but remember everything that happened in the woods was real and I do love you. I had to go take care of a few things get dressed and come to the Hokage tower around 5._

_Love, Tsu-hime_

_'Ok maybe I was not dreaming but the world must be coming to an end if I am actually having things go right for me once in a while.'_ Thought Naruto Naruto began to get dressed as he waited the three minutes to fix instant ramen. _'Damn these clothes keep getting tighter but since I have managed to stay alive wearing these god awful colors they now have raised the price. It now takes a months salary to buy on outfit.'

* * *

_

Back in the Hokage tower Shizune just announced the clan head had arrived. And she showed them in one at a time as protocol demanded. First to enter was Hiashi Hyuuga the clan head for the Hyuuga clan, next was the clan head for what use to be the next most powerful clan the Uchiha until Itachi nearly wiped it out. Zino and Kayi Uchiha a few of the Uchiha that were on a mission when Itachi struck they have adopted Sasuke and taken over as the clan heads. They were actual to a few of the best Uchiha that could have survived they had personalities and were fun to be around.

Next was the Morino clan head Mamoru his clan Specialized in interrogation and his son Ibiki Excelled in this area, and was in charge of the ANBU Interrogation unit. Following him were the clan head for the Yamanaka clan Inoichi and his wife Mai, then the Nara clan head Shikaku and his wife Yoshino, and finally the Akimichi clan head Choza and his wife Nami. These three were a deadly combo on the battle field.

After them were the three female clan heads Inuzuka clan head Tsume, then the Mitarashi clan head Suki, and finally the Yuhi clan head Akake. Now these three women had something in common as well there families produced three of the strongest kunoichi to come from the hidden leaf village. That is after Tsunade first their was Hana Inuzuka an ANBU captain with legendary tracking skills only matched by her beauty. Then Anko Mitarashi a prodigy that was shunned due to her involvement with Orochimaru who was another interrogation specialist. Finally the Ice queen of Konoha Kurenai Yuhi she was one of the most beautiful and mysterious women in Konoha she was also the Genjutsu Mistress. These three were beautiful and deadly apart but when brought together they were unstoppable.

The next clan to enter were the Aburame clan head Shibi and his wife Sorano. His clan was very mysterious for it had a contract with insects that allowed the insects to use a living body as a host in return the bug would listen to the host.

The next two clans were honorable clans in the village of Konoha the Hatake clan due to two of its members were famous but also due to one of them had a blemish on their family. The clan head was Kanaye he was a powerful man in his own right. The man that walked in with him was Asume Sarutobi he was now the clan head for the Sarutobi clan after his father the Sandaime Hokage died protecting the village.

Finally the last clan head walked in it was the Munechika clan. Now this clan was brought into Konoha when the Yondaime started his term he was friends with the clans head and to have a swordsman clan that made weapons as well was to good to let slip by. The clan head was Ronin along side was his wife Michi. As Shizune tried to close the door three people slipped inside the three were the heads of the Haruno, Mitokado, and Utatane clans. Two of them had already pissed Tsunade off and just as she was about to throw them out a falcon landed on her desk.

She smiled and went over and sit a bowl of food on the perch for the falcon as she took the letter from it.

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I am sadden to here about the treatment the boy has received I have my own eyes in the village and was informed of the treatment he received I had already started to make plans to remove the boy from Konoha completely. The new Kazekage has requested him be sent to Wind Country to strengthen the alliance. As the two are now friends I was willing to do just that, but I have been informed he is "loved" by a few in the village and one of them is you. I have thought this over and Sarutobi always complained at the way the council screwed up the village I am agreeing to your terms . The new council will be 13 Shinobi seats for shinobi matters and 10 civilian seats for civilian matters as they do not know how a hidden village needs to work to accomplish their goals. I also wish to make this statement the boy is very dear to me as Minato had saved my families life more than once and I looked at him like a son. In that respect the child has both my backing but also the backing of some other very powerful people. Such as the Kazekage, The Wind Lord, Wave Countries Prime Minister, and the Princess of Spring Country. So you have the full power Tsunade use it well and tell Naruto to stop by sometime I will tell him of his father._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fire Lord_

A smile widen across the lips of Tsunade. "I was going to throw you three out but stay you should find what I am going to say interesting."

"Why have you summoned us here Hokage-sama" Hiashi asked "Well I have asked you all here to tell you a story, and before you speak you will listen to it." She paused a minute for the grumbling to stop and then she continued.

"I would like to tell you about the Were-Forms Of Konoha. They were a clan and they were the 4th clan to be accepted to the village. Now the Uchiha were in charge of general protection, but the Were-Form Clan protected the Hokage then soon they were the first line of defense. As they were said to have no equal on the battle field especially the males that had the power to transform into what is known as the beast form. They where never seen by anyone so it is unknown as what they could become. The clan protected Konoha for a long time then they started dying out the number of females born out numbered the numbered of males they refused to inbreed due to the mental trauma that would happen. So they acted to late to revive the clan and were thought to be gone. However Minato Namikaze was orphaned and did not know his parents but hw soon found special traits he had and soon after he became Hokage he studied the bloodline files and found them he was from the Were-Forms Of Konoha. Now we all believed his bloodline died with him but only the Hokage knew the truth. Minato had a son, and he is alive."

"Who is it Tsunade?" Koharu asked

"First off to scum like you I am Lady Hokage or Hokage-sama, and actually I am glad it was you that asked Koharu, For a ninja village you all are pathetic at looking underneath the underneath."

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Akake asked

"Simple the Hokage was a blonde with unruly hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Now tell me who in the village have the same traits?"

"Well my clan is the only one that has any of those features, and I know that I am not related to the Yondaime." Inoichi said

"Well then there is only one other person like that and he is a dead ringer for Minato just remove the birthmarks he was given. Hell he even acts like Minato when I first met him I guess that why I like him so much." Ronin said with a chuckle "I see at least on ninja in this room is capable of looking underneath the underneath."

"I see Lady Tsunade I guess it was just too troublesome to try and even compare them." Shikaku stated in a lazy tone.

"I do not see what you all are talking about the only other blonde is that damn demon brat" Homaru spit out.

"I see the elders in their great wisdom actual can see something. Yes Naruto is the legacy of the Yondaime."

"The council will not allow it, we will order his execution today and will out vote you."Koharu stated.

"No you will not you have no power as of now the council is disbanded by order of the Fire Lord" As she said this she handed the letter Hiashi.

The room went silent and then Hiashi Spoke up. "It is true by order of the Fire Lord the council is disbanded and is to be reconstructed of 13 seats for Shinobi and 10 for the civilians, both of will not be together anymore. Also the boy has made some impressions on some very powerful people as he has some major backing." Hiashi said with a smile "That is mainly why I called you 13 heads here today you will be the new council of Shinobi, and Homura and Koharu you can leave now as you no longer have any standing in this room or the business of the village. However Nori Haruno you may stay as you are a merchant and I would like merchants on the council that is if you do not have any objects to Naruto."

"Not anymore Hokage-sama he has saved my daughter to many times to. I did harbor ill feeling at one time but I have seen him for a caring boy that he is."

"Good now I have asked you all to be on the council, but it does come with a price of a from now on you are all are to help and protect Naruto. This village drove the poor boy to almost kill himself earlier due to his sensei telling him he was not worth his time. Oh speaking of that Kanaye I want your nephew here after this meeting I need to have a one on one session with him. Now on to what I was saying earlier this village has driven one of the most promising shinobi's into the ground. Do you all realize that the signature technique that the Yondaime created in two years and that took Jiraiya almost a year to master the kid had down in a few weeks. Yes we all know he is not good at paper tests and history but battlefield tactics he is a genius in his own right. Hell he would have been good at the test and history if teachers would have spent time to help him instead of just brushing him off and making his score lower then what they were. We may have had a chance at a shinobi of unmatched caliber. Now I want you to think this over because when you agree to this him he will be a part of your family in away and with that I aspect you to act like it. Now go and leave me to my work!" As she finished the room slowly cleared out.

_'Almost done Naruto a few more strategic moves and everything you have been denied Naruto will be given to you 100 times over.'_ Tsunade leaned back in her chair with an evil glare.

* * *

Naruto started to walk to the tower and he was feeling great when he left and half way there he was feeling horrible because of the villagers stare, so he decided to take the roof tops. As Naruto was making his way to the tower Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing before the Hokage.

"Kakashi why is it you refuse to train Naruto?"

"He is not worth my time Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied

"I see and why is that? The boy beat the Hyuuga prodigy, saved the village from Gara, and as for not being worth your time he has summoned Gamabunta and learned the Rasengan."

"The boy is still not worth it he is a de…" Kakashi was cut off

"I am already holder my temper Kakashi just give me a reason to kill you."

"What we already know the only reason Naruto can do that is because he is a demon. Kakashi told us after the chunin exams." Sasuke said with a smug look.

"Oh really and have you told anyone Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yes I have I have told the rookies along with Sakura's help, and do not threaten me with death I am protected from the council along with Kakashi Tsunade." Sasuke said

"Well I am really glad the council is no more when the Fire Lord found out whose son Naruto was he allowed me to disband them and create a new council."

"That demon has no family" Kakashi said firmly None of them with the exception of Tsunade noticed all the council members were back and crowded in the back watching to see what was going to happen.

"Really I know for a fact his father would be disappointed in you Kakashi"

"I could care less who is disappointed in me I only had one father figure after my father's disgrace and that demon took him from me." Kakashi anger growing by the moment.

"Kakashi like I told the clan heads earlier for a village that promotes looking underneath the underneath you are a terrible ninja. I mean blue eyes, and blonde unruly hair put a white trench coat with blue flames on him give him about a foot he would be his father spitting image with the birthmarks."

"YOU LIE"

"Nephew contain yourself you have already brought more shame on the family name I will deal with you later." Kanaye said At that moment Naruto walked in. "Hey Tsu-chan what is going on ……" Naruto was cut off when both Sakura and Sasuke hit him hard.

"Demon spawn belongs on the floor" Sasuke said

"Watch your mouth Sasuke he deserves more respect than you" Zino said

"You weakling why the council ever allowed you to adopt me is beyond me you should die and you belong at my feet as well." Sasuke said glaring at his adopted father.

Kakashi went to kick Naruto, but was stopped by Tsunade's fist with a full force punch sending him out of the tower via a wall.

At that Jiraiya appeared through the window. "Well I guess this is where the party is." Jiraiya said in a laugh only for Tsunade to glare at him "You and Me will have a talk latter". Tsunade then leaned down picked Naruto up and walked back over to her chair she sat down and made sure he was comfortable and at that moment every guy except Sasuke wanted to be Naruto his head was laying on Tsunade's ample bosom. She then leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips, which made Naruto smiled.

"What the hell are you doing with that thing Lady Tsunade" Sakura asked.

"Well for someone who was top in the class with smarts you are pretty dumb Sakura. I am kissing the man I hope will take me for a wife in a few years." Tsunade Said At this Sasuke snapped and before anyone could see him Sauske had Chidori charges and was running take out Naruto and Tsunade.

What everyone did feel and see was an eruption of chakra and when they looked Naruto had silver chakra swirling around him with Sasuke's hand out to the side Chidori gone and then a SNAP was heard and then a yell from Sasuke. When everyone looked at Naruto everyone gasped the look said it all "You are fucked and lucky I did not kill you".

Then they saw his eyes silver line with blue circles from the outside going in all slowly moving. There where ten circles in all the odd circles where moving clock wise while the even where moving counter clockwise. Basically it went clockwise, counter clockwise, clockwise, counter clockwise, clockwise, counter clockwise, and etc.

"That 's his mothers bloodline." Jiraiya said in amazement looking at the eyes.

"Why now he has been in danger before?" Tsunade asked

"Someone he loves and has shown him love in return was in danger and he skipped all the steps. His emotions to protect you must have been strong Tsunade." Jiraiya said

After the explanation was given a sickening thud was heard and they say Sasuke fly out the window to the edge of town to the gay bar, but lying on the ground was the boy's clothes. How and when Naruto got him out of them was a question going through everyone's mind. Then Naruto gave Tsunade a smile and collapsed on the ground. "Naru-kun are you ok? Are you hurt please god no I can not lose you." Said a frantic Tsunade

After checking him over she let out a breath she did not know she was holding and sighed.

"He is ok but he has mild case of chakra exhaustion." She placed him on the couch and looked down at his body, and the worn, dirty, tight clothes. "This is what I am talking about. Look at his clothes they are too small." Then she spotted a merchant the same merchant that sells Naruto's orange jumpsuit. "You Juri in the back. You are the shop that sells these jumpsuits I know I have been there. I went and checked and you have tripled the cost of them. The cost of this one jumpsuit I could buy a full suit of ANBU armor for the cost. I know originally that you sold him these so he would be killed, but he has to choose rent, food, or clothing with the money that the council allows him to receive. Hell they even short him on the mission pay unless the Hokage pays him directly."

The woman looked down and tried to defend herself. "We did not force him to buy that he liked the color." She smiled thinking she got away with it. "So is that why you had the seal to dispel henges over your door? Yes I know about that on most of the shops. Naruto was smart he tried buying it under a henge and got away for a while but then you all caught on to what was bought and what Naruto was wearing and had a seal master in another village put the seal up for you. As for his favorite color that is a good one he likes some orange. When a say some the lines on his gloves and the lines on his shirt is normally it. See the Sandaime kept a very detail file on him and had pictures of Naruto in the clothes. But I will deal with you later but you can leave because you will not be on the council. Also I know ever shop with the seal on it and if you are still here leave now" 4 merchants left her office.

Tsunade used a kunai to remove his shirt and pants and what everyone saw was a toned body. Somewhat on the sick side because of the fact his body was not getting the nutrients he needed and you could see his rib cage.

"You all see why he is the way he is he eats out of garbage because when he goes to a restaurant or grocery store they sell him rotten or expired food. The only place he can be safe in is Ichiraku hell he even lowered his prices so Naruto could afford to eat and still have money for everything else. That damn council did everything to kill the boy and yet he survived."

When Tsunade had finished she was holding one of Naruto's hands and stroking his hair while the girls all looked at his boxers they were white and had wolf puppies kissing with little pink hearts around them and the words "kawaii" were heard.

"Now the only reason the boy has not gone completely insane is that he has meet a few people and I stress the word few people that have shown him some kind of love Iruka was one of the first he took Naruto out for Ramen to get to know the boy. Then he thought he found something in his teammates but we all saw how that played out today. He had most of his friends outside the village. Now what I am going to say stays in this office. When I received the letter from the Fire Lord he had already made plans to take Naruto out of the village. The Wind Lord and Kazekage requested Naruto be made a citizen there at least he will be treated with respect. The same offer was made in Wave were he is seen as a hero, and also in Spring Country."

Shock filled the room the boy was almost a walking political arena.

"Now we need to discuss his clan when he finally manages his bloodlines, yes he still has his fathers to learn and unlock. Now on to business does anyone not want to go through with the pact?" No one says anything

"Good I am glad I did not misplace my trust we will meet back here in a month I need to get Naruto health before we go through with this. You all may leave except you Jiraiya and Shizune get me some sake."

"Yes Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune Tsunade picks Naruto back up and carries him to her bed in her private chambers.

"Now Jiraiya when he is health again and after the ritual you will train him and I actually mean training or I will take which you pride the most in the world from you and have bronzed to hang in my office as a warning to all perverts'. Do we understand each other Jiraiya?"

"Yes Tsunade I understand" Jiraiya said in a shaky voice

"Good now leave."

With that Jiraiya was gone to do some peeping before he had to train Naruto because the kid does not stay down for long and he will not be able to sneak off. Soon after the pervert left Tsunade was sitting on the bedding beside Naruto running her hands through his hair. "All is going to get better Naruto-kun i swear it" Taking off her clothes Tsunade slipped on a night dress and climb into bed with Naruto "tomorrow will be a brand new day for you my lover i hope you are ready when it comes". Cutting off the light she let sleep claim her, cuddling up to Naruto pulling his on to rest on her chest.

* * *

AN: Ok Redo version of chapter one most of the same but i have come up with a new bloodline and no its not just an eye ....but you will just have to wait and see ....next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto or any other anime that might be mentioned in this story. Sasuke's has a new mom and dad (adopted family). Major Bashing on said teme also. This is a redo of Please Don't Hate Me, which i have given away. This story will have major changes from the first story. I am trying to make Naruto into the cool dude he truly could be, but not a god so please help me if ya have any info on the naruto world. I haven't seen much but a few of the movies and a few of the tv show episodes. Never read the manga sorry.

Yes this is a Naruto/Harem. I have new really idea who i want it beside two people Tsunade and Kiba's mom Tsume. I might put one more person in there or more i am not sue. Also if i can have a beta some please offer because i suck at writing majorly.

Now I haven't seen every episode of Naruto, like i said before, but I have seen enough off it to know whom I hate and whom I love and etc. Also I don't really remember Naruto's age but in this fic he is going to start out 16. So if you don't like it you should leave now.

"Naruto"-Normal speaking

_'__Naruto'_-Normal thought

**"Naruto"-demon speaking**

**_'__Naruto' _-demon thought**

**Love Me, That's All I Ever Wanted  
**

**By WDG

* * *

**

Naruto woke to new sensation warmth, it was all around him surrounding him with a new feeling he had never felt in his whole life opening his eyes he blushed. Right in front of his nose was a sight to behold a sleeping Tsunade her bright blond hair shinning in the morning light, he smiled and moved to hold her and to nuzzle her neck before pulling away. Setting up he looked around the room a bit to before getting out of the bed.

Once out of the bed he sat their watching Tsunade wondering what he should do he smiled as she moved in her sleep already missing his warmth. Getting up he stretched out his body popping his joints and relaxing a little. Looking out the window he sighed and wondered what he would do today.

He felt his stomach growl and blushed because of the noise it had made man he was hungry. Looking around he tried to find some clothes but no success he sighed and blushed as he walked out in his boxers. Looking around he walked out of the bed room and looked around some more. After seeing that no one was around he went in search of something to eat sniffing about trying to find some hidden food.

Shizune walked right in about that time laughing at the site of Naruto on his hands and knees sniffing around. Naruto hearing the laughing jerked up his head and hit it on a shelf.

"Ouch" he whimpers rubbing his head looking at the laughing women. He grins seeing the food in her hands. "Is that for us to eat" asked Naruto. As he felt his stomach grumble again blushing he realized he was almost naked in front of Shizune. "Sorry about they way I am dressed I couldn't find any clothes" said Naruto.

Shizune smiled and laughed a little more before saying "yes this food is for you and your girlfriend and its okay you're my little brother so it's all good Naruto"

"I am just a little embarrassed Shizune to be seen like this I would have put something on but I have no other clothes." Naruto said a little depressed.

"Listen Naruto take this food in to the others and I will find you something to wear, and remember that Tsunade said she will take you shopping today."

This made Naruto feel a lot better at having people who care for him and watch over him. "Ok Shizune, and thank you very much."

_'No thank you Naruto I do not have to wake-up Tsunade she likes to hit people who wake her up. Maybe I should warn him.'_

"Hey Naruto!"

"Yeah Shizune?"

"Be careful when you wake up Tsunade she hits hard."

"Ok I will be extra careful then."

Naruto went back into the bedroom with the food.

_'Hmm so Tsu-hime does not like to be woken up in the morning? Something to make it pleasurable so she will not hit me, well she did like me kissing her yesterday maybe I should try that.'_

With that thought as his only option he walked over to were Tsunade lay facing out now and he knelt down to kiss her. As he moved his head forward he used a hand to cup one of her cheeks and she nuzzled into his hand. He brought his lips to just barely touching hers and gave her a small peck. She let a small moan out_ 'Well it seems she like that so maybe a deeper kiss would bring her out of her sleep.'_

So Naruto moved his lips to hers as they had been the previous day when they kissed and soon he found himself in a very passionate kiss and he was not sure if Tsunade was awake or was working on pure instinct. He just increased his part and soon he found his tongue licking her lips tasting them, and her mouth opened. Naruto let his tongue slide into her mouth and just moved around and soon he felt her tongue playing around. While he kissed her his hand still cupping her check and his other hand stroked her soft, silky hair.

However all good things must end and the need to breath soon took over Naruto and pulled away. When his eyes finally focus there he saw a slightly blushing Tsunade with a look in her eyes that Naruto did not know but something in him said it was a good look.

"Well Naru-kun it seems that you are the first person to wake me with out getting punched, so I guess that will be your job every morning. As much as I love you I do have to a put a robe on." Tsunade said while she stole another quick kiss and moved to put a robe on.

Naruto decided it was best to listen to Tsu-hime since she usually is right . "Tsunade-hime Shizune told me to bring this in here it is our breakfasts. She went to get me something to wear when go shopping."

"Speaking of which Naru-kun what are you colors going to be?"

"Well what were my clan colors?"

"If I remember right white was a main color. But other then that i can't remember as you family all liked to very other colors into it for themseleves"

"I guess black pants then, but I want the kind the ANBU wear with all the pockets for gear. I guess then maybe some blue long sleeve shirts, but I would like some orange still around. I don't know maybe some flames on the shirt if possible. Then I want a Chunin style vest solid black with red stitching, and on the back I want a white leaf symbol. Finally I want some black combat boots with steel on the heel and toe. For now that will have to do until i came set down and think about what i want to wear."

"That is perfect I have the perfect thing to top off the out fit Naruto. A cloak like the one your dad wore. Solid white with orange flames around the edge and on the back the Kanji for Konoha Second Flash with the leaf symbol on right shoulder."

"That sound great Tsu-hime"

"Well let's eat up and then we can go shopping and get Naruto dressed for success. Also after we get done shopping I need to give you a physical Naruto. To make sure you are only suffering malnutrition. Also while we are shopping send clones to your old apartment to get your things and bring them here."

"Ok Tsu-hime but why bring my stuff here?"

"Did you forget the mission I gave you this morning?"

"You gave me a mission this morning?"

"Yes my little fox I told you that from now on you had to wake me each morning. So it would be good for you to be close by to wake me and what is closer than right next to me."

The two ate breakfast and what was cute was Naruto was feeding her his letting them try it while the she feed him hers letting him try it. The looked so happy together.

Shizune soon retuned with a set of ANBU gear that may have been a size to big.

"Tsunade-sama these are the closes thing to Naruto's size that I could find."

"Thank You Shizune well I guess we should get a shower and then head to the stores to get your new clothes and gear Naru-kun."

"Ok well let me take a quick shower and then you can……" He was cut off by Tsunade.

"Actually I figure it would easiest to shower together we can help each other out." Tsunade said with a smile on her face

"Well ok Tsu-hime if you think it is for the best."

So the two of them went to the bathroom and took a shower together. Now most would see this as a perverted and wrong but Naruto was kinda ignorant when it came to relationships and women in general more so than most men. So Tsunade took this as a way to teach the birds and the bees to her young lover.

After taking the shower there sat a dazed Naruto with bright red cheeks and a hint of blood on his nose. Yes Naruto was slightly perverted but Tsunade told him everyone one was a pervert, it was when you decided to show that side was what made the difference.

Now we find Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune outside the Hokage tower headed towards town to get Naruto the things he would need.

They found their way into a shop Naruto was afraid to go into because they always kicked him out in a rather harsh manner. After some reassuring from Tsunade they went in.

"How can I help you Hokage-sama?" The shop owner asked.

"We are here to get a few set of clothes for Naruto here." Tsunade said as she pulled/pushed him to stand in front of her.

"I am not sure I have clothes that will fit the child." The owner spit out knowing he was the demon.

"That is fine I will take _all_ of my business elsewhere then and so shall the clans as if the son of the Yondaime Hokage and a ninja of this village is not welcome here then none of the clans or ninjas must be welcomed." Tsunade said and turned motioning the group to follow.

"Please wait Hokage-sama."

"NO! I gave you a chance to have the business but you ignorant fool could not look and see the difference in a boy and a demon. Had he been the demon you would be dead and the rest of the village would be dead. You stupid fools!" She said as she exited the store.

As they walked together Naruto could not help but smirk a little he did not like that man he was mean to him and he liked seeing him stick his foot in his mouth.

"Tsu-hime where are we going to buy my clothes now? Since you just refused to do business with one of the major dealers."

"Naru-kun he is only the major dealer to the civilians and a few ninja use him. I guess no one every told you about a shop that deals with ninja only. It is kinda hidden from the outside, but once inside it is a very nice store. It is owned by TenTen's family."

"Ok I never knew Ronin-san owned a shop."

"I forgot Ronin was always kind to you wasn't he?"

"Yes he always was very nice to me, but I wish I knew he owned a shop I could have shopped there."

"Well after today you can shop there, and he probably thought you knew as he is never in the shop himself he is usually making weapons or testing them."

The group continued on till they reached what appeared to be an older building. It was not ruin down by any means it was not freshly painted as the rest of the buildings. The front window display was run down and you could not really tell what they sold there

"Here we are Naru-kun go on in and you will see what we mean."

Naruto walked in and was floored. Inside was bright and freshly painted, and the building was huge on one side was a dojo that looked to be used to test weapons. Along the walls were katanas on display and a few swords that he did not know the name for, and then on one section of the wall was all kinds of shurikens of different shapes and styles. He also found many different variations of the standard kunai. Soon he was in the clothing section looking at all the styles before he was joined by the rest of the ladies.

"Tsu-hime this store is great they have all kinds of things I saw shurikens that look like leaves and all the katanas are awesome." Said Naruto with a bit of joy in his voice.

"Yes Naruto I figured that you would enjoy this store greatly. Lets get your clothes I figure you will need about 15 sets that way you can do Laundry every few days and it will save the wear on the clothes as well you will have enough when you go on missions."

So they picked up all the clothes most had no designs and they would be added later. However Naruto took a pair of his black pants and then one of the blue shirts with the flame design on it to put on.

"So how do I look?"

"Well you are looking more like a shinobi." Hana said

"I still need to get you on a proper diet and once you put on some weight I think you will be a lady killer." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Well hello there Naruto." Ronin said

"Ronin-san how are you today?"

"I am well. I see you are purchasing a few new outfits I like the color choices and they make your look a few years older. Is there anything special I can do for you?"

"Yes i would, could you get me some black pants with many pockets that are lose but not to lose that they would make noise, also some simple white long sleeved shirts with some armor sewn into them would be nice, a midnight blue vest with a white moon design on the back of with some tribal designs as well, i would like a black hood attached to the vest as that has a mask attached to it so when i pull it over my head the mask will cover my nose and down leaving only my eyes to be seen. I would like that to have some armor as well."

"I see very well, may also put some weight seals on these for you"

"Yes and some seals for sealing as well please"

"Okay anything else Naruto-san."

"Hmmm Yes could i get you to make a few outfits to match this one"

"Sure and i will even throw in some free weapons seeing as how you will probably by a lot today."

"Thank you Ronin-san"

"Naru-kun I think you should have a katana as well you may have to face an enemy that is a master in kenjutsu."

"That is an excellent idea Tsunade-hime." Said Naruto "So Ronin-san you think you can help me find a sword." Ronin looked at Naruto and smiled before going into the back of the shop after a few mintues he came back out with a box "This should do the trick both are made for you i can sense it Naruto" reaching into the box he pulled out Raijin and Fuijin. "These blong to you now Naruto take good care of them" Naruto nodded and took the two swords, looking them over they seemed to radiate power and he could feel it. "Would you train me Ronin-san" asked Naruto

"As honored as I am I would not have much time to do so." Ronin stated with a frown "i am Sorry" TenTen soon appeared next to her father. "Don't worry Naruto i would gladly help you i may not be a master but i can at least help" said Tenten a bright smile on her face.

"So when do I begin my training Tenten-sensei?" said Naruto with a smile

"Well I need to help father get your gear done so lets say one month." said Tenten

"Okay seen ya then" Naruto shouted as they left.

* * *

Now the trio was walking down the road Naruto was very happy he was going to learn from two sensei's and Tsunade told him Jiraiya would be teaching him that if he slacked she would deal with him personally. Now they all decided to get some food and Tsunade had already warned Naruto he would get ramen twice a week until he was health.

After a month Naruto was looking a lot better he was on a strict diet from Tsunade but she still allowed him some Ramen. With the aid of her medical knowledge she was able to get Naruto's body to start growing again as all the years of malnutrition had almost shut his growth process down and he managed to gain about two inches in the month. While the month went by he was trained by Tsunade and Jiraiya to help him become stronger.

Tsunade worked with him in the evenings in a private training ground for the Hokage. "Ok Naru-kun from this point on know I love you and will allows love you, but from now on I am Tsunade-sensei, and I will call you Naruto when we train. I will not be easy on you but any wounds I will take care of you later on. Do you understand?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei."

"Very good Naruto you need chakra control and a lot of it so we are going back to the basics. I do not want to hear you complain you do not get to the next lesson until you master the first. So let's begin the leaf balance training is the first step take a leaf and balance it on your forehead. "

Naruto did this with little problem since it was an academy level technique. "Ok good now begin Taijutsu and keep it balanced on your head."

Naruto tried this and found it was extremely hard to do and after a week he could do it while fighting a clone.

"Ok next is tree climbing it is not hard for you but you will have to do it until you can run the length of the tree 20 times with out stopping."

Now this took about two days because this was more about chakra control during extended use, and with the fox's chakra and his ungodly stamina he was able to keep going.

"Well the next exercise is the water walking exercise lets go to the river to begin."

"Ok Tsunade sensei"

"Now I know you have water walked before but this is different. Instead of smooth water or even that of bubbling water this water is moving fast and churning all the time so you must be aware of the chakra at all times." Now it took Naruto about 3 days to figure this out and then Tsunade put her twist on it. "Ok Naruto it is time to step this up now you must dodge the kunais and shurikens I will be throwing."

_'Oh I so want to yell at her, but then again if I am hurt I get taken care of later on and she feels so great to be near. Oh well I guess it is true love hurts.'_

So Naruto was able to manipulate his chakra throughout his body by the end of the month to flip and land on any part of his body while on top of the rushing water. Now as for Jiraiya he worked with Naruto on his bloodlines. "Hey Ero-sensei what does my bloodline do?"

"Well gaki both are very unique your eye helps you break things down and understand them better kinda like watching the world in super slow motion, you will be able to stuff not even most shinobi can, you can take jutus and make them your own by breaking them down and changing them how you want them, and Now that it has awakened you mind will begin to change, it will start to sort everything out and make you mind more active kinda like have a big library with thousands of smart people running it." Jiraiya paused for a breath "as for your other bloodline i have only seen it once so pay attention got it" Naruto nodded and waited for more info "Okay good now this bloodline has the capability to devour the power of those whom you kill, taking their memories, skills, and even their appearance. But also it allows you to shape shift allowing you to change parts of your body into weapons or armor. Like your hands they can become claws made of metal stronger then most in the world, or make you body become armor plated so you are harder to damge, plus you can change your sensory so you can find people easier"**  
**

"Well that would helps a lot." said Naruto how looked at his teacher in amazement "Ok how do I get it active?" was his next question

"Well you are not going to like this, but through meditation."

"WHAT? Come on Ero-sensei you know I suck at meditation."

"Yeah gaki but you need to learn to be able to go into your mind to access the bloodlimts."

In defeat Naruto sat down cross legged and began to meditate. He was there for a bout an hour before he heard the dripping sound. When he opened his eyes he was in his mind.

"Now I just need to find the room and unlock it." Naruto started to walk and he came to a door he never noticed before.

"This must be it."

He noticed that the door had a seal, so doing what he thought he should he bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the seal. The door opened and Naruto walked in and there was a mess in front of him along the walls was books and file cabinet but in the middle was papers everywhere. Naruto decided to make a few shadow clones and start cleaning up his information and filling it correctly. After what seemed like hours he decided to go back into the real world.

"Well gaki did you do it?"

"Yeah I was able to unlock the room and I even got all the old information that was in there organized."

"Well I was not expecting that so tomorrow before you get here make 500 clones send half to the library and send the other half to the Hokage library."

"Ok Ero-sensei."

Now Jiraiya took Naruto in the morning and worked him until noon and then he would eat lunch and spend his time with one of the clans until his afternoon training. That is how Naruto spent his month now we see him in an old room with out his shirt on and Tsunade standing next to him. "Okay Naruto this is going to hurt but it has to be done, this people here want to help you so they have come up with a seal that will help them watch over you ".

Naruto laid back and let the clans get to work putting the seal on him then activating it. It hurt like a bitch, making him want to cry out in pain but he held it back. Once done all the clans left. Leaving him in to Tsunade, who picked him up and headed to their room. When she left him she didn't notice his eyes snap open wide or his body glow before he passed back out.

* * *

Naruto sat up and looked around where had all the clan heads gone off to looking around he saw that he was back in Tsunade's bed. Grinning he though _'Something is different i can feel it' _thought Naruto getting up he went to look at himself. His hair was now a whiter blond, his eyes where now fully active spinning very fast taking things in. _'Hmmm guess while i was out my bloodlines finally came to full activation'_ he though before looking over the rest of his body.

He noticed he was now taller and had more of a tan, he saw that he had more muscles. Looking at his stomach he saw an six pack that looked like it was already on its way to being an 8 pack he also saw the seal that was made by the clans on his right shoulder. Pulling the fox's chakra to the surface he could see the other black seal apear on his stomach. Letting the chakra go the fox's seal went back to nothing.

Pushing the thought's of fox out of his head he went back to looking at his body on his right arm was a black dragon that went all the way up and down his arm and even a little bit over his shoulder down his back it was a very cool looking seal. Looking further down he saw his strong toned legs and saw that his boxers had gotten smaller "Damn…looks like my clothes need to be updated again" he the got an idea pulling down his boxers slowly he just wanted to see if anything had change dropping them to the floor he grinned.

His lower half was neat and clean as well his pubic hair was pure white with tinny wisps of golden hair here and there it was cut and trimmed neat and it didn't look like it would change. His man hood was even bigger but not inhumanly so but it was bigger than any average male. He grinned in pride before pulling his boxers back up.

Walking out he grinned his lover was asleep at her desk again walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her move to kiss at her neck as his hand moved to cup one of the huge breast that where in front gently rubbing it in his hands.

Tsunade woke to find a feeling growing in her stomach and she could feel herself getting wet. She could not see who was making her feel so good but she knew only two people could try it. One being Jiraiya, but she did not hear his perverted giggles. The second being her lover, Naruto, he was the only other person that would try this.

"Hello Tsu-hime I thought I would put the lessons you gave me into good use."

"Well Naruto I think we need to go into the bedroom incase someone walks into my office."

"No I think right here will do fine. That way every day you do work you can remember what we did and it may keep you awake."

Tsunade blushed at the thought of Naruto doing all the naughty things she had in her mind. Yes she had a very naughty mind thanks to reading Jiraiya's books.

Naruto kissed Tsunade on the lips when she turned her head to him. He allowed both his hands to massage her breasts which made her give out a moan into the kiss.

Naruto soon broke the kiss

"Hokage-sama I am your loyal servant and need to serve the village to the fullest. I am at your command Hokage-sama.

'_Did he find Jiraiya's book that I have this is almost like the scene I read when I need release? This should be fun though.'_

"Yes my loyal servant I need your services."

"How shall I serve you Hokage-sama?"

"Your Hokage is in need of someone with a talented tongue. Can I count you to accept the mission?"

_'I need to thank ero-sensei next time I see him he even puts directions on how to orally stimulate your partner in his book.'_

"Yes Hokage-sama I will accept this mission."

Naruto went down on both his knees as Tsunade stood slightly to pull down the pants that she was wearing. When she had them off she sat on the edge of her chair and leaned back.

Naruto was kneeling under her desk just incase someone came in. He lowered his mouth to her pussy and began to kiss her outer lips. He then used his tongue to trace the lips barley touching them. He decided to tease her before he gave her pleasure.

"Make me cum!"

It was exciting for him to hear her like this. He licked the slit of her pussy and a moan escaped her lips. He continued his licking up and down the slit and then he began to push his tongue in deeper. He used her moans to figure out what she liked and he would work a pattern as to what she enjoyed. He would stick his tongue in till his nose was on her clit and then swirl it around then he would bring it back out and lick up and down her slit. Finally he sucked on her clit which got his head grasped in place. He sucked the clit into his mouth and used his tongue to lick across it and this was the added sensation to send Tsunade over she shoved his face into her pussy and he tasted her juices that flowed from her and he liked it and began to lick them up and this caused Tsunade to be pushed over the edge and came again. When she was done she was panting heavily as she looked down and could see her juices on his face as he smiled at her.

"Hokage-sama were my services worthy of you?"

"Hai your services were excellent, but I think it is time you showed some love to my twins."

She pulled Naruto on to her lap and his head to her now exposed breasts. He remembered what she told him about the different areas and the sensitivity of them.

Naruto licked the nipple and it harden do to his touch and the cool air it was exposed to. He then latched on and started to suck her nipple and used his other hand to massage the other breast. Soon Tsunade had a hand on her clit rubbing it and she was approaching another orgasm quickly with Naruto licking her breasts and her playing with her clit.

She grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him into a kiss.

"Drop your boxers."

He did not hesitate and his cock sprung to life and she gave it a couple of strokes then she got on her knees and took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and then she gave him a couple of deep sucks and he moaned at her skill. She then pulled off top and bent over her desk and looked back at him. He moved in behind her and positioned his cock at her lips and pushed in.

"MMMMMM that feels so good Naru-kun"

He pushed in a little further, and she was panting. Tsunade was no virgin but she had not had a man in some time and Naruto was not hung like a normal man he was about 9 inches and thick. She loved the feeling of being full.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto was all the way in and she loved it.

"OH KAMI NARU-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"Does the Hokage enjoy her new servant?"

"Oh Kami yes fuck me."

Naruto began to pull out before pushing back in. He had set a rhythm up when Tsunade wanted more.

"Harder! Faster!"

Naruto started began to fuck her harder and faster he was screwing her as fast as he could move and he was pulling out and shoving back in hard. She was close and Naruto could feel it her walls were starting to get tighter and he was getting close and then he felt it.

"Tsu-hime I am going to cum"

"Cum in me Naru-kun"

Naruto thrust about 3 more times and shot his load in her and filling this sent her over the edge again and she came and her pussy clamped down on his cock milking him.

Naruto pulled out of her and Tsunade stood up and collapsed back in her chair and pulled Naruto to sit on her lap and they began to kiss.

"Next time you two think of fooling around remember two things; 1 set a silencing jutsu, and 2. lock the door." said a stunned Shizune before she left with a blush shutting the door behind her. Naruto and Tsunade were sporting blushes as they had been caught. Naruto then smiled and kiss Tsunde on the head near her little diamond where she store chakra pushing some chakra into it with out her noticing. "Let us take a show and retire to bed Naruto-kun" said the busty blond once he pulled away.

Nodding at her words Naruto followed after her to the showers then to bed, where both sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto or any other anime that might be mentioned in this story. Sasuke's has a new mom and dad (adopted family). Major Bashing on said teme also. This is a redo of Please Don't Hate Me, which i have given away. This story will have major changes from the first story. I am trying to make Naruto into the cool dude he truly could be, but not a god so please help me if ya have any info on the naruto world. I haven't seen much but a few of the movies and a few of the tv show episodes. Never read the manga sorry.

Yes this is a Naruto/Harem. I have new really idea who i want it beside two people Tsunade and Kiba's mom Tsume. I might put one more person in there or more i am not sue. Also if i can have a beta some please offer because i suck at writing majorly.

Now I haven't seen every episode of Naruto, like i said before, but I have seen enough off it to know whom I hate and whom I love and etc. Also I don't really remember Naruto's age but in this fic he is going to start out 16. So if you don't like it you should leave now.

"Naruto"-Normal speaking

_'__Naruto'_-Normal thought

**"Naruto"-demon speaking**

**_'__Naruto' _-demon thought**

**Love Me, That's All I Ever Wanted  
**

**By WDG

* * *

**

Naruto woke up and looked at down at Tsunade laying on his chest grinning he purred softly taking a deep breath breathing in her scent and running his hands down her back to her firm butt giving it squeeze before he quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes sighing he went out and looked for a scroll and something to write with.

_Tsu-hime, __Went to get some things to work on read up some on fighting styles and all that junk. __Also going out to train love you very much. Love __Naruto._

Naruto smiled and left the scroll where it was picking up the sealed scroll with his stuff in it he headed out. Heading for the shop from before walking in he smiled before walking to the counter giving it a ring. It wasn't long before TenTen came a smile on her face "hey TenTen can you do me a favor as you can tell I have grown some so I was wondering if you could make them a little bit bagger on me this time and fix them"

TenTen smiled "sure I can fix them it be done in five minutes flat you can wait here or I can come get you when I am done"

Naruto grinned "I think I will go out to buy some more things so if you would just come find me until then let me get a new outfit really quick so I don't walk out this door looking to tall for my clothes"

"Okay then get your stuff and let me know when your done" she sat at the register waiting.

Naruto smiled and walked into the men's section looking around before grabbing a couple packs of black, blue, and dark gray boxer briefs, he also grabbed some pairs of boxers. He picked out a few pairs of causal pants and some shirts as well. Walking back over to the ninja section he grabbed some clothing from that side as well along with some wraps and some fishnet clothing.

Walking up he set them out on the counter before walking around some more when he saw something that caught his eye it was a wide brown belt that holding up two swords that strapped in the back both point to the same side, it had two holes for the belt to buckle and for some of it to dangle past the buckle and hang down in front and it had silver studs on it.

Grabbing the belt he looked at it and nodded his head his swords would be perfect for this. Walking around some more before grabbing some scrolls, and books on the ninja art.

"Okay TenTen I am done…now do you have a changing room" asked Naruto as TenTen rung up all then stuff.

"That will be 500, 434 Ryo Naruto yes there is some changing room"

Naruto went into the changing room and began to try on some of his new choices and when he got to the boxers he decided that he should get a female's point of view on how he looked as he had a female to impress.

TenTen had slipped away from the shop for a few minutes up to her room upstairs to change into something more appealing to those of the male gender.

Before she went up she changed the sign out front to closed so that she could get some uninterrupted time with Naruto. As she came back down the stairs she heard Naruto calling out her name.

"TenTen"

"Yeah Naruto-kun what can I do for you?"

Naruto stepped out of the changing room in only his boxers. TenTen's face immediately went to a bright red and Naruto was not in a better position. TenTen had changed into a Chinese dress that had a high collar but had a cut out to show off cleavage and then had high slits in it to show off her shaped legs.

Now TenTen may not be well endowed in the chest area as Tsunade but for her age she was doing very well and in a few years she would be a very shapely woman. As Naruto was thinking these thoughts he began a string of events that would make his day very interesting.

_'Ok pull it together think of anything that will get your mind off how good TenTen looks in that dress.'_

TenTen was beginning to get very warm due to seeing Naruto dressed in a pair of boxers and at that moment she decided to check out those boxers. What she saw started something in her own body because she noticed a bulge that was getting bigger and it seemed the boxers were getting tighter on Naruto.

_'Damn at least I know this dress works.'_

At that point TenTen decided to do something that she would never do. She took a step forward and placed one had on his chest and then placed the other hand on the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. Naruto did not fight the efforts and when he felt her breast push into his chest as she deepened the kiss he knew he wanted to be here.

Soon TenTen felt his cock push into her thigh through the boxers, and she decided to break the kiss and tell him what she needed.

"Naruto I know you have Tsunade, but you make me feel something I have never felt before and I want to be with you."

"TenTen you can see very clearly the effect you have on me and but isn't this all going way to fast... i mean you like Neji don't you?."asked Naruto. TenTen pulled away and sighed "Yeah at one point i did but, you came into to my life and threw everything i knew off balance...we can date and go slow if ya like Naruto" said Tenten.

Naruto leaned back in and began to kiss TenTen this time his tongue licked her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened giving him access and he meets her tongue and they battled for dominance.

TenTen was not going to give up until Naruto's roaming hands got a feel of one of her breasts and one of her ass checks. She melted into his embrace and gave him dominance as her own hands roamed over his sculpted body until one of her hands went inside his boxers to feel his cock. Naruto moaned into the kiss as TenTen's fingers ran along the length of his shaft. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck.

Naruto then pulled back "Sorry Ten-chan i can't go very far or that would be to fast..i am going to go get dressed now i will see you soon though ok" Naruto said as he walked back into the room and got dressed. Walking out he smiled "You also look very nice it that dress Ten-chan, you should wear clothes like that more offten...not that you look bad in anything else....eh..anyway i will see ya latter". With that Naruto walked out to look for more stuff on ninja arts and techinques.

(AN)Author's Notes

Well this is it for now…until next time…….


	4. Chapter 4

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto or any other anime that might be mentioned in this story. Sasuke's has a new mom and dad (adopted family). Major Bashing on said teme also. This is a redo of Please Don't Hate Me, which i have given away. This story will have major changes from the first story. I am trying to make Naruto into the cool dude he truly could be, but not a god so please help me if ya have any info on the naruto world. I haven't seen much but a few of the movies and a few of the tv show episodes. Never read the manga sorry.

Yes this is a Naruto/Harem. I have new really idea who i want it beside two people Tsunade and Kiba's mom Tsume. I might put one more person in there or more i am not sue. Also if i can have a beta some please offer because i suck at writing majorly.

Now I haven't seen every episode of Naruto, like i said before, but I have seen enough off it to know whom I hate and whom I love and etc. Also I don't really remember Naruto's age but in this fic he is going to start out 16. So if you don't like it you should leave now.

"Naruto"-Normal speaking

_'__Naruto'_-Normal thought

**"Naruto"-demon speaking**

**_'__Naruto' _-demon thought**

**Love Me, That's All I Ever Wanted  
**

**By WDG

* * *

**

Naruto smiled as he walked down the road already having left his new home wearing his new set of clothes his snowy white blond hair was ruffled and a little wild looking his eyes sparkling blue pools of wisdom. So far he had a loving woman in his life and a few potential new ones. Sighing happily he walked closer to the woods all the while thinking life was going great.

He stopped for a moment taking in his new looks. Tan shorts that reached his past his knees a little, which had many pockets, a white muscle shirt that had black fish net over it, over that was a blue vest with silver designs on it, the vest also had a dark grey hood to hide his hair with a mask as well, he wore ninja shoes as well but they had metal bottoms. He also had a new addition to his clothing dark blue glasses framed by silver metal to keep his eyes secret from other villages.(1)

Shaking his head he moved on heading the forest for some peace and quite to train on some of his new moves and old ones. Walking up to the forest of death gate he smiled remembering when he and his team went in for the first time. So lost in his thoughts he didn't see a set of hungry eyes fallowing him every step of the way. The first set was a deep crimson red and the other a deep warm color of purple both ladies licking their lips at the sight of him.

Anko and Kurenai, smirked, they where fallowing the young boy for good reasons to begin with but once they started watching him they couldn't get the images out their heads about how great he looked. They couldn't wait to start training with him and teaching him things especially when came to fist fighting they both thought of the ways they could pin him beneath their thighs and squeeze him tightly until he gave and fucked them both until they couldn't move.

Shaking their heads the walked out and said "Hello Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned his head looking at the two women. Tracing his eyes up the long creamy, to the short skirts and full hips that looked nice and perfect for him to grip with his rough hands. All the way up till his eyes rested on the nice big round full breast. Although smaller then Tsunade's they where still nice and ripe looking very tasty to him after having a fantasy or two he finally locked eyes with the two women smirking he said "Can I help you my two very sexy angles"

Anko purred at the looks they where getting feeling her panties getting wet and she could tell Kurenai liked the looks as well. Both women smirked before saying "Yes we are here for your train in assassination and Genjutsu"; Naruto smirked before pushing his glass up a little with his pointer finger. Lowering his hand he clenched and unclenched it by his sword hand waiting for one of them to come at him as he said "Okay then whenever you are ready".

Anko grinned and smirked before dropping her trench coat on the ground her breast visible through the fishnet she wore. Naruto stopped for a moment but regretted instantly when he was knocked backwards on his back Anko on top of him grinding against him sexually he stopped her forcefully when he saw something he didn't like, on her neck was the cursed seal he could fell anger boiling in him making his fangs elongated his finger nails grew and his eyes activated although you couldn't tell because of the glasses he wore over his eyes.

Anko gasped in pain as the nails dug into her hips before she let out a sexy moan stopping though when he let out a howl of anger his body glowing slightly with shocking blue chakra. Kurenai watched what was going on waiting to see what might happen she knew Naruto wouldn't hurt Anko so she wondered what would happen next.

Naruto sat up quick knocking Anko on her back his abs where pushed up against her middle which made her moan at the hard feeling of them pressed against her core although she wanted it to be his man hood. She also wished she was the ground right now, Naruto was grinding his hips hard and roughly into the ground almost like he was trying to fight off a ache of sexual tension.

Naruto held Anko down hard his manhood pressing hard into the ground he wanted her so badly but god the cursed seal was making him see red and his anger build until finally with one swift motion he ripped her fishnet shirt into shreds and slammed his hips up into her and pushing her head to the side roughly before biting down hard steam rising from the chakra mixing in the air it was so hot that it made him sweat.

Her blood tasted bad for a few seconds almost like a snakes before it started to taste more human and better pulling back he sucked in air and spit out the blood watching as it burned with his blue chakra.

He let out a howl of satisfaction before sucking on her neck lapping at the blood and sealing the wholes with his spit. Pulling back he moved down to her breast and began to suck hard almost like a child searching for milk. Anko moaned in pain groaning out in pleaser when he slammed his hips into hers but she let out a scream of true pain when he began to suck her blood before it turned into a soft moan of pleasure once more as he finally moved down to her breast sucking hard on her nipples it made her whish she did have milk to give him. She stopped her thinking then smirked when an idea came to her doing some quick hands signs she could feel the warmth of what she just did feel her breast.

Kurenai gasped at what she saw Naruto had done, he had removed the cursed seal she saw Anko neck where it used to be and couldn't believe her eyes she wonder if Anko knew it herself yet. Kurenai got even more shocked when things started to get hot and heavy out here in the opening setting down she started to rub her own breast, her panties and clothes feeling so stuffy right about now.

Naruto purred when he suddenly got a mouth full of milk it tasted so sweet and fresh. He could also taste the nutrients and vitamins in the milk it made his lions burn for him to start fucking this woman like there was no tomorrow. He took this chance as he was sucking away to look at the other woman smirking at her state of being her shirt was open and her wrappings undone as she leaned against a tree her legs spread and a hand playing with her pussy as she watched them. Naruto turned back to the hot woman beneath him teasing her with his hip thrusting in and pulling back before her legs could lock around him.

Anko wined in the back of her throat he wasn't being fair he would grind into her and make her want him so bad that she would try to lock him into place with her legs only for him to move before she could. Grasping his head she held it to her pulling at his hair she hissed a little when he bit down a little too hard.

Kurenai watched the show in front of her a few more minutes before getting up to join them moving behind Naruto she grasped his thin male hips and reached around front to unzip his pants pulling out his member she stroked it a few times before pushing up Anko's skirt to reveal she had soaked her panties. Ripping off the under garments she lined Naruto up with the wet opening before pushing into him a little so he would get the point. Once she was sure he got the idea she moved her hands up under his shirts to rub his male body running her nails over his chest and torso.

Naruto felt all of this happing before smiling and slamming his hips forward slamming into his new lover whispering out "Anko". She was tight very tight and wet. Naruto grunted and made a hand seal making a clone come up behind Kurenai and begin to play with her as he made love with Anko on the ground.

With every thrust Naruto could feel Anko thrust her own hips up to meet his. Every so often he would look over his shoulders to watch the clone take Kurenai doggy style on the ground while gripping her hips hard.

Not to soon he heard Kurenai give a squeal as she came the clone grunting as it came and poofed away leaving Naruto with his thoughts and memories. As he got them he felt the tale tale signs of Anko's snatch clutching at him hard so he picked up the pace until all three of them where laying their on the ground.

**(AUTHOR NOTES)**

Okay not much of change for this one but working hard people working hard i say.

**1. **think vashes glasses except the tint is blue not yellow or gold.


	5. Chapter 5

First I would like to say I don't own Naruto or any other anime that might be mentioned in this story. Sasuke Bashing. This is a redo of Please Don't Hate Me, which i have given away. This story will have major changes from the first story. I am trying to make Naruto into the cool dude he truly could be, but not a god so please help me if ya have any info on the naruto world. I haven't seen much but a few of the movies and a few of the tv show episodes. Never read the manga sorry.

Yes this is a Naruto/Harem. I have no real idea of who i want in it beside two people Tsunade and Kiba's mom Tsume. I might put one more person in there or more i am not sue. Also if i can have a beta some please offer because i suck at writing majorly.

Now I haven't seen every episode of Naruto, like i said before, but I have seen enough off it to know whom I hate and whom I love and etc. Also I don't really remember Naruto's age but in this fic he is going to start out 16. So if you don't like it you should leave now.

This is the last chapter so please enjoy.

"Naruto"-Normal speaking

_'__Naruto'_-Normal thought

**"Naruto"-demon speaking**

**_'__Naruto' _-demon thought**

**Love Me, That's All I Ever Wanted  
**

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**

It was now a few years later in the future. Naruto was now the proud husband of Tsunade, Tsume, Anko, and Kurenai. He had one child from each woman, all in all he hand two boys and two girls. Each of the women took care of the others child because they all cared for the children, plus they had started to develop feelings for each other as time went by for them. Naruto didn't mind either if his lovely laides liked each other.

Naruto was now the Hokage of the village. He hand earned many contracts through his life time from the Villages hidden in the Sand, Snow (Spring), Water, and many other smaller villages. He was the reason so many new people where coming to the Village hidden in the Leaves, profits where high ever since his first day as Hokage.

Children where happy and taking classes in the new updated Academy course, Market trade was booming, Weapon imports where kicking and the number of ninjas that where great at what they did was rising. Also now days no one people no longer carried about his burrden, he was saw as the hero he truly was. So where many other demon containers now.

He had finished off all of the akatsuki members one by one until no one was left. He had slowly but surely gotten Sasuke put in his place, the dark haired avenger now had two kids both girls, and had all of his chakra locked away along with his eyes.

Life was now good and it was staying that way for a while. In a few years from now he would retire and pass on he mantle of Hokage but for now things where good. Speaking of good, Naruto stood and poped his back, putting everything away, he walked out of his office and waved to the women setting behind the desk. "I will be back tomorrow" he said as he exited the Hokage tower.

Walking home he smiled along the way. Once home he hugged all of his children and kissed each wife, on the lips. Sitting down he smiled and looked around at his new life. Things where great.

**END**


End file.
